Saving a life
by jenn.666
Summary: Bunny notices something strange happening to the local trouble maker little did he know just how much his life was going to change after discovering the horrifying truth to Jack frost can bunny save the damaged boy before its to late HumanGurdians!BunnyXJack, highschool AU yaoi it contains child abuse and mentions of rape torture self harm trigger warning psychological damage angst
1. new beginnings

E. Aster Bunnymund was walking through the quiet streets of Burgess, he had had quite a long day at school and was honestly exhausted. He had gotten into one of his usual arguments with his best friend Nick St. North who everyone just called North. Arguments between these two were quite common as they always seemed to be butting heads over which holiday was better, Easter or Christmas? And as per usual neither one had won, instead it was broken up by the only female of their group Toothiana or as most just called her Tooth. She was constantly breaking up their fights that is when she wasn't gushing over teeth, honestly who is that obsessed with teeth? The last person in their tight nit group of friends is Sanderson Mansnoozie, or more commonly known as Sandy. He is the quietest of the group nut that could be because he is a mute.

Aster sighed as he continued the familiar trek home when he spotted someone sitting in the snow, curious he got a closer look and recognised the familiar crop of white hair that belonged to Jack Frost the biggest delinquent in town. Aster stopped in shock as he took in Jack's appearance. The kid was leaning against a building with his legs drawn up to his chest with his arms resting on his knees and his head resting on that, he was only wearing a hoodie and tattered pants despite the negative degrees temperature, he didn't even have any shoes on. On closer Aster noticed that his shoulders were shaking as if trying to keep in sobs.

Now you have to understand Aster is usually a very kind person who usually worries about other people, normally he would never consider leaving anyone in a position like this, so you can imagine his inner turmoil as he chooses to just keep walking past Jack and not stop to see if he can help him. Aster isn't usually one for holding grudges but when you consider the history these two had you can't really blame Aster for just walking past. At least that's what he told himself.

Aster continued walking past Jack and after a few minutes of inner battling he decided the kid would be fine, without ever glancing back he kept walking towards his house ever cursing the snow. Aster missed Australia it was as simple as that, he missed the beaches, the barbecues but most of all he missed the sun, he missed the 40 degree days for 7 days a week. This small town of burgess seemed to almost be in an eternal winter.

Aster upon reaching his house unlocked the door and entered the empty building, his parents were still at work and his younger sister still at day care. Walking up stairs he entered his room and flopped down on the queen sized bed in there. He starred up at his ceiling trying to get a certain white haired kid out of his head. Failing miserably he began thinking through everything he knew about the kid. He had moved to burgess about 3 years ago, at first he didn't talk to anyone and soon people stopped trying to befriend him, he became the social outcast. 6 months after arriving here he made his first and only friend. Pitch Black, they became practically inseparable. Soon after they became friends the pranks started up around town, first it was small things, a little silly string here a surprise snowball there. But soon they became more serious, property damage, stealing. No one knew why he did it but everyone knew it was him, there was just never any proof. His biggest crime so far was when he nearly destroyed Christmas last year by setting fire to the store shed that held all the toys for the underprivileged children of Burgess. Luckily just enough toys survived for the charity to still go ahead but it was a near miss. North had been furious with the boy because most of the toys he had built by hand, it was a year of hard work ruined in a moment.

Aster sighed and rolled onto his side staring out his window at the winter landscape the white snow reminding him of Jack's hair. Aster just couldn't understand what possessed the kid to be out in the snow on a day like this. He watched as snow started to fall harder and he couldn't help but worry that jack was still out there sitting in the snow. Nah that's just not possible. His parents would have forced him inside by now. But why was he crying? Did something happen? Aster groaned and sat up realising that he had homework due the next day.

Aster woke up the next day to his alarm going off, it was Friday the last day before the weekend, getting out of bed he quickly got dressed and packed his bag, walking down stairs he grabbed some toast and said good bye to his parents and younger sister Sophie. Walking out the door he saw that it was still snowing heavily. Sighing he pulled his good up and started walking to school. When he reached the spot where he saw Jack yesterday he couldn't help but stop and look at the ground, there was a large dent in the snow the size of a small body. Aster frowned in concern, did Jack stay out here all night? Nah that's just not possible. He would have died if he did. Aster shook his head pushing all thoughts of Jack to the back of his head. He arrived at school just in time for form assembly. The teacher read through all the daily notices which were exactly the same as yesterdays. Soon assembly was over and Aster was making his way to his first class of the day, history.

He arrived after the teacher and took his usual seat towards the back of the class room. A few minutes later the bell rang signalling the start of the day. As the teacher started calling the roll Jack strolled in dressed exactly the same as yesterday. The only difference is the fact he now had his hood up covering his face. "Frost how nice of you to join us, now take a seat." He handed Jack a tardy who took it without saying and sat down in the only available seat left, next to me. 10 minutes into the lesson and Jack still hadn't removed his hood, clearly I wasn't the only one that noticed. "Jack you know the rules no hoods, hats, or beanies in class, now remove your hood." The teacher said, Jack looked at him in shock, clearly uncomfortable with the idea. My curiosity was peeked. "Now!" The teacher yelled. With a deep sigh jack reached up and pulled his good off and quickly laid his head in his arms. But not quick enough, Aster caught a glance of a nasty black eye and scratches down the left side if his face. Clearly the teacher had noticed as well because he suddenly looked very uncomfortable. The rest of the class passed in a blur, not once did Jack lift his head, at least not until the bell rang and his hood was back in place before Aster could get a second look. He would have been lying to himself if he didn't say he was worried. First it seemed like Jack slept out in the snow last night and now the bruising in his face. Did he get into a fight with someone? Did his parents kick him out if home? Aster had all these questions running through his head.

Aster tried to convince himself that it wasn't his problem, that Jack was just a good for nothing that he shouldn't waste his time worrying about. Besides he has Pitch if he needs help. Jack suddenly walked past Aster down the corridor and Aster was able to notice that he still didn't have shoes on and as he always that pale? Pitch entered the corridor up ahead and smirked when he saw Jack, Aster expected Jack to be glad to see his friend but instead he froze and shoulders tended as if preparing to fight or run. Luckily that didn't happen and Pitch just walked past completely ignoring them. Now Aster was thoroughly confused, did they have a falling out? Was it Pitch who hit Jack? That would make a lot of sense considering Pitch's abusive personality.

Aster entered his second class of the day which is luckily Jack free, but he did share it with north. The large Russian was already at his desk and waved Aster of to him. Aster happily went and sat beside him planning in telling north his worries about Jack. "Bunny how are you?" Aster growled at the nickname. "I'm good North but I'm worried about something." North nodded and made a go ahead gesture. "It's about Jack." Aster said almost nervous, not sure how the larger boy would react to the name. He never did forgive Jack for the fire. North's face darkened but he didn't say anything so Aster launched into his story about seeing Jack in the snow and then worrying about him being there all night, plus the strange bruises on his face and his strange reaction around pitch. By the time I had finished talking I could tell North was worried as well. "This is concerning, but I am not sure what we can do." North said. "There has to be something, if the kid had been kicked out of home we can't just leave him on the streets he'll die in this weather." Aster replied angrily. North looked saddened by the thought. "All we can do is extend the hand of friendship and hope that soon he will trust us enough to tell us what's going on." "We should tell Tooth and Sandy first before we approach him, just so they know what is going on." Aster stated, surprised at how easily North was willing to forgive the kid.

The bell rang startling both of the boys who had spent the whole lesson discussing the situation. They made their way out of the class room and practically bumped into the topic of their discussions. Jack didn't notice them and kept walking, bumping straight into North and knocking himself to the ground. North and Aster noticed instantly the way Jack tensed up also my fearfully, and winced in pain. "Are you ok friend?" North asked in concern while reaching down to help Jack up, Jack flinched away from the hand as if North would hurt him. Before either Aster or North could say anything else Jack had stood up and almost sprinted away from them. North looked down in shock and noticed a smear of blood on the ground, gravely he pointed it out to Aster who shook his head sadly. They both knew in that instant that something was defiantly wrong with Jack and they both decided to do anything at all to help him. The question on both if their minds, what caused the blood on the ground? In silence they walked to the cafeteria where Tooth and Sandy were already waiting for them. Aster and North exchanged nervous glances not sure how to go about telling their two other friends that they wanted to introduce the single most outcast kid to their group.

Sandy noticed them first and waved them over to the table, walking they waved back and sat down at the table, neither Aster nor North were hungry, too worried about Jack to eat. "Hey Sandy, Tooth ah North and I have something to discuss, something that affects all of us." Aster said with a glance at North, unsure how to proceed. "Ohh let me guess you and North finally admitted your feelings for each other?" Tooth squealed excitedly. Aster just rolled his eyes, used to his friends' fan girl antics.

"Tooth this is serious, I fear that someone is in danger, we are not sure what exactly is wrong but it is clearly serious." North said easily brushing away all jokes. "What's going on guys?" Tooth asked while Sandy nodded in agreement of her questions. Aster sighed and laid his head on the table while North explained everything, Aster adding in his input every so often. By the end of it Sandy looked angry while Tooth looked on the verge of tears. "Look we have had issues with him, but I fear he is in real danger, I believe to be able to help Jack we should offer to be friends with him and hope that we are able to help him." North explained and the other three were shocked that their big friend was able to forgive Jack for the fire. Sandy and Tooth nodded in agreement and so they spent the rest of lunch discussing their plan of action.

After school had finished for the day the four friends met in the parking lot where they were ready to put their plan into action. It was simple really, they were going to wait for Jack to come out of the building, and then they would approach him and offer him friendship. They waited in silence for 10 minutes, 20 minutes, 40 minutes and an hour. Finally Aster had enough and stormed off saying he had homework to do. The other three exchanged glances before Sandy shrugged and waved before heading home as well.

Aster walked home fuming, that had been a complete waste of time, Jack had clearly gone home early and now they would have to wait until tomorrow to talk to him. Aster shivered in his jacket and pulled it tight around him, it was freezing, even though he was wearing multiple layers he was still freezing. Aster came to the same building that he had seen Jack at yesterday and he couldn't help but look around and see if he was here again. The fresh snow fall during the day had covered where Jack had slept the night before, but luckily he was nowhere to be seen. Aster continued walking home but didn't get far before he could hear a faint sound that sounded like sobbing.

Aster stopped and listened trying to work out where it was coming from, he looked to his right where it sounded like it was coming from, there was a path leading into the forest. Frowning Aster started down the path and the sounds got louder. Aster was starting to grow concerned, the sobs sounded so heart breaking, like someone had just lost everything. Rounding the corner Aster paused shocked by what he saw.

Sitting by the edge of the frozen lake was Jack Frost, he was crying his eyes out wearing same thing as before, he still had no shoes on. Aster stood in the tree line frozen, he had no idea what to do. Jack stopped crying suddenly and looked directly at the path near where aster was hidden, for a moment he was worried he had been seen but that fear soon vanished when he heard a sadistic laugh coming from the path. Frowning aster watched as a man he barely recognised came out of the trees. Aster watched as Jack backed up terrified to the edge of the frozen lake. The mysterious man was tall, he had dark brown hair and Aster could smell the stench of alcohol on him from his hiding place. Aster grew worried when the man kept advancing on Jack until he was towering over the shaking boy. Aster saw Jack say something but was too far away to hear. He had no troubles hearing the man's reply. "HOW DARE YOU? YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!" Aster was shocked to say the least. Who was this man to talk like that to Jack? This time he was able to hear jacks reply. "I'm sorry father I didn't mean for it to happen, it was an accident, and please let me come home."

"YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE, NO ONE WANTS YOU. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU WHO DIED NOT YOUR SISTER! YOU ARE TO NEVER SET FOOT IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!" Jacks father yelled at him, and back handed him against the face sending the young boy sprawling against the ice. Aster stood in shock, unable to believe his eyes, what sort of father would do that to their son like that? Jack had lost a sister?

Aster watched in horror as Jack just lay on the edge of the lake as his father beat him all the while yelling profanities at his son. This continued for at least half an hour before his father left with on last kick at his sons head and a yell of "DON'T YOU EVER SET FOOT IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!" Aster watched as the man disappeared down the path and Jack was left crumpled on the ice. Shaking with barely contained rage Aster quickly ran to the boy and pulled him off the ice to solid ground. Aster's concern grew with how hard the boy was shaking and the fact he was barely conscious.

"Hey Jack I need you to stay with me, no don't close your eyes, that's it keep looking at me, I'll take you to the hospital, you'll be fine." Aster was aware that he was rambling but he knew that could have a concussion and if he slept it could be fatal. "No… no hos…pit…als…" Jack said broke my panic clear in his eyes. Aster didn't understand but agreed anyways. "Ok frostbite no hospitals, I'll take you to my house and patch you up there. I'm going to pick you up now, this could hurt." Aster carefully picked Jack up and apologised every time he whimpered in pain. Aster made his way down the forest track and back into the main part of town. Aster was glad that he didn't live to far from the forest path. Aster was surprised at how light Jack was, he could clearly feel his bones through his cloths, it was obvious that the boy was malnourished. Aster got home and was glad his parents weren't home yet, he wasn't sure how they would react if he came home late carrying a barely conscious, bloodied known trouble maker. Aster walked up stairs and laid Jack gently down on his bed before saying he was going to go get the first aid kit.

Aster left the room and Jack lay on a foreign bed in a foreign room, he had to admit that real bed were comfy, despite his pain he couldn't deny that it was comforting, this is the first time someone looked after him after one of his father's beatings. This one wasn't even as bad as some of the other ones, jack was pretty sure that he didn't have any broken bones, just some bruising and maybe a couple of sprains, not nearly as bad as the time his wrist was broken.

As Jack lay there he couldn't help but start to panic, what if Aster didn't want to help him? What if he was just like everyone else and only wanted to hurt him? He knew that he and Aster didn't exactly have the best history, especially after he was blamed for the fire. Jack struggled to sit deciding he'd rather not risk being hurt anymore. Sitting up he noticed in horror that he had stained the others bed with blood, oh man if Aster didn't hate him before he would now. Whenever he had made a mess before it had always ended in a beating. Jack stood up shakily, one of his ankles sprained, he was making his way to the door when it suddenly opened and Aster was standing in the doorway wearing a shocked expression on his face, he was positive that Jack had been to injure to sit up let alone walk around.

"Calm down mate, your hurt you need to rest." Aster said softly as he could as he took in the others spooked expression. "I'm fine Aster, I need to get going, thanks for everything." Jack tried to push past Aster but the taller male wouldn't let him past, instead he carefully pushed Jack back so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Look mate, I know I haven't been the greatest to you before, but you need help, not only are you injured but I'm pretty sure you don't have a place to go." Jack looked at the ground awkwardly, confirming Aster's fears. "Ok look mate, let me bandage you up and then we will talk about the other issues." Aster said trying to calm the distressed teen down.

Jack nodded and allowed Aster to bondage up his swollen ankle and the few minor cuts on his legs, but the trouble started when Aster asked Jack to remove his hoodie so he could check for broken ribs, Jack had freaked out and refused to remove the article of clothing, an argument had broken out between the two and in the end Aster had pinned Jack to the bed and striped his hoodie off him.

Aster backed away in shock, he had expected Jack to have a t-shirt on under his hoodie but he didn't and his chest was riddled with bruises, scars, burn marks you name it. But the worst was the cuts and scars down his wrists in various stages of healing, they were obviously self-inflicted. Jack snatched his hoodie out of Asters slack hand and quickly pulled it on, he turned away from Aster obviously ashamed of his body. Aster tried to think of something to say but was saved by the arrival of his parents. "Emmerst, we're home, can you come down here?" Aster's dad called out and with a promise to Jack that he's be right back he ran out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Aster asked when he saw his father in the door way holding his little sister Sophie and his mum just behind them with a bit of shopping. "Can you go grab the last few bags from the car?" Aster's dad replied, his name Fred. Aster ran outside and grabbed the last few bags, setting them down on the kitchen counter he tried to work out the best way to tell them about Jack.

"Hey mum, dad I have something I wish to discuss in private." His parents exchanged worried glances and his mother sent Sophie off to play in her room. Aster went and sat down at the kitchen table and his parents sat next to him. So for the third time that day he told the story of his suspicions of Jack Frost, when he got to the part about being suspicious that he had sent the night sleeping in the snow they exchanged worried glances, when he told them about the bruising they grew concerned, but when he told them about what he witnessed at the lake his dad looked ready to kill while his mum supressed sobs. "I was going to take him to the hospital but he begged me not to so I brought him home, he's upstairs in my room, I just didn't know what else to do." He looked at his parents silently asking if he had done the right thing.

"Son, you did good today, you put aside all negative feelings towards this boy and helped him when he needed it the most. I'm proud of you son." His dad smiled at him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. His parents knew about Jack Frost, who didn't? But they were starting to wonder just what the boy's story was? "How severe were his injuries?" His mother asked. "He has a few minor cut and scraps on his legs and face, his left ankle is likely sprained, nothing to severe, but what worries me most is the evidence that this has been going on for a while. His chest is covered in bruises and scars, not to mention the burns." His parents face grew gloomy, they had heard about child abuse before but they just couldn't understand how a parent could do that to a child, their own flesh and blood.

"There's more isn't there?" His mother asked after seeing the look on her son's face. He nodded sadly, wondering just how his parents would react to this last bit of news. "He has scars and cuts covering both his wrists, they are obviously self-inflicted." This time his mother could stop the tear from escaping her eyes. Her husband wrapped her up in a hug while Aster just looked confused about the strong reaction. "You said that his father told him that he couldn't go home?" His father looked at him for confirmation. Aster nodded wondering if there was a way he could help him find a place to live. His father looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding to himself, as if he had just found a solution to a puzzle.

"Honey, what would you say if I invited the boy to stay here for a little while?" Fred asked his wife, Lara, she nodded at once and turned to Aster who was shocked at his parents. "You wouldn't mind would you Aster, I know you have had your issues with him in the past but he needs help." Aster nodded quickly, his head spinning at the events of the day.

Lara dried her eyes and composed herself before she headed up the stairs with the males following up after her. She reached Aster's door and knocked before entering, Aster was just behind her and saw that Jack hadn't moved since Aster had left. Lara went and sat beside Jack, careful not to touch him while Fred did he same on the other side. Aster stood awkwardly in the door not sure what to do, he decided to just watch and see what happens.

"Hello Jack, my name is Lara, and this is my husband Fred, now Aster has told us about your situation." Jack tensed at her words fearing that they were going to kick him out onto the street like his own parents had. He began to shake in fear, he hated sleeping on the street, and he was always worried about being attacked, not to mention the freezing temperatures at night. "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." Fred tried to call him down, his heart nearly breaking at the distressed look on the kids face, no one should have to go through something like this. His anger was rising and he wondered what sort of parent would abandon their own child, especially in the middle of winter. "All my wife was trying to say is that if you need somewhere to stay we have a spare bedroom you could use." Fred had never seen such a shocked look on someone's face before. He watched as blue eyes filled with disbelief before looking distrustful but Jack seeing nothing but kindness and pity on their faces decided it would be ok to trust them, if only a little.

"I would appreciate that, are you sure I won't be intruding?" He asked uncertain. "No of course you won't be, you can stay here as long as you need, and I want you to think of our house as your home." Lara stated, she was shocked though when Jack flinched at the word home. After composing himself Jack nodded and smiled a hesitant smile at the two grownups, it betrayed just how hurt he was, more mentally than physically. The two adults exchanged worried glances with each other wondering just what they had gotten themselves in the middle of.

**Ok so rise of the guardians is my newest obsession and I know I should be working on my other stories but I just couldn't get this plot bunny out of my head, now hopefully because it's down on paper my muse will concentrate on my other stories now. **

**Please review and tell me if you think it's worthwhile continuing. **


	2. help at last

Aster's parents left the room leaving Aster to talk to Jack about what ever teenage boys talk about. Jack looked up at Aster wondering if he was ok with this arrangement, he suddenly grew nervous what if Aster was angry for accepting the offer? What if he was angry about the Easter incident two years ago? "Come on you Gumby, I'll show you to your bedroom." Aster noticed how Jack's tense shoulders dropped at his words. "OK let's go." Jack stood up kind of shaky on his injured ankle but didn't ask for help, he followed Aster out the door and down the hall. "This is the bathroom, there's my parents room and that one there is my sister's room, the kitchen and living room are down the stairs and this one here is the guest room." Aster gave a mini tour of his house.

Jack stood outside the closed door not sure what to expect. In his old home he just slept on the ground in the attic with a single blanket. Aster nudges him forward, nervously he reached up and grasped the door handle and slowly pushed it open. Jack stood in shock, there was a large double bed with light blue covered doonas, a large closet on the left wall, near the window was a desk and chair, there was I mirror over the dressing table. Aster stood nervously behind Jack not sure what his new friend would think of the room.

"I know it's not much but it'll be better than sleeping in the snow." Aster let out a nervous laugh. "Are you kidding me, this is so much more than I even expected, are you sure it's ok for me to stay in this room? I would be happy on the floor." Jack said shocked that all of this was for him, he couldn't but stop and wonder if the was a catch? Would Fred be like his dad? Would he have to do those things to pay them back for their kindness? Jack shuddered at the thought and pushed the rest of his dark thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Of course it's fine for you to have this room, and why would you even think of sleeping on the floor?" Aster was shocked at the idea of forcing someone to sleep on the floor, but why did the idea seem so normal to Jack? "Thank you." Jack said simply as he made his way into the room, he seemed reluctant to touch anything. Aster suddenly remembered, Jack was covered in dirt and blood and had been wearing the same clothes for at least the past two days. Aster suddenly realised Jack had no belongings other than the clothes on his back.

"Come on you must be wanting a shower, you can borrow some of my clothes until you get your own." Jack nodded and followed Aster back to his room where he got given a pair of grey trackies and a black t-shirt. He followed Aster to the bath room where he was given a towel and left in peace to clean up.

Jack looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he could see his black eye and bloodied scratches on his face clearly despite all the dirt on his face. Turning away from his face in disgust he turned to face the pristine white shower, he eyed it nervously. When was the last time he had had a shower? It had been before that incident, after that he had taken to bathing in the lake til it froze over for winter, after that he just washed as best he could using taps.

Jack removed his hoodie and eyed his chest in disgust, not an inch of the skin was without blemish. He traced his hand over his self-inflicted injuries. Closing his eyes and taking a deep calming breath he removed his pants and boxers. He walked to the shower and turned on the water to a warm temperature before stepping in, he relished the feeling of being warm before he started to clean himself properly for the first time in years.

While Jack was in the shower Aster went down stairs to where his mum was starting to prepare dinner for the five of them. "Aster honey do you know if Jack is allergic to anything?" His mum asked when she spotted him. "No sorry mum, I don't know." Aster begun to wonder just how much he knew about Jack, he decided the answer was not a lot. Aster looked around for Sophie but couldn't find her. "Mum where's Sophie?" His mum looked up before replying. "She's gone over to the Bennett's house for the night, I thought it best considering the situation." Aster nodded in agreement. "I showed Jack to the guest bedroom, he's currently having a shower, but there's a slight problem." Aster said. "What's that sweetie?" Lara asked turning from her cooking to look at her son. "Well Jack doesn't have any belongings and if what his father dais is true he can't go home to get anything without being in danger."

"You're right I didn't even think of that, I guess there's nothing to do but take him shopping but in the meantime I'm sure you can lend him some." Lara started to plan out if they would have enough food and money to cater for a second teenager. Sighing she realised it would be fine, it shouldn't cut into their savings too much. "I've already given him some to wear for today but he doesn't even have shoes!" Aster was angry because no one deserved to be treated the way Jack has been. "I know honey it's awful, there's nothing we can do to change the past but we can do our best to make his future better, and if that means giving him somewhere to live and buying him some clothes so be it." Aster's dad had come into the kitchen and joined in the conversation.

"I just wish there was some way we could help him more." Lara said, her heart going out to the poor kid. "I think our best course of action is to not act any differently around him, welcome him to our family, make him feel welcome and know that we would never hurt him. He needs to be remaindered of what he deserves. That he deserves love." Fred said determinedly, little did he know just how much of an impact his words would make.

Jack had chosen that moment to come down stairs, he overheard a part of the speech but unluckily for everyone he had overheard the wrong part. "… hurt him, he needs to be remaindered of what he deserves." Jack had heard that part and vanished back upstairs before hearing the last part. He went into the room he had been given and leaned against the door this thoughts racing. Fred was no better than his own dad, this house won't be any different to his own home. Should he leave now before he could get hurt more? He was contemplating running before his tummy growled reminding him just how hungry he was. Maybe he should stay and see if he could get at least one decent meal in for the week. Deciding that if didn't eat here he wouldn't get another chance for food for at least a few more days, he wasn't sure he would last that long.

Deciding he must risk a beating for something to eat he left the room and made his way down stairs, this time what he heard shocking him more than the previous time. "I think we should check on him he's been awhile, I'm worried about him." Lara said with a nervous glance to the stairs, luckily she didn't notice Jack. "He is so skinny, it looks like he hasn't eaten a decent meal for weeks, what if he is more seriously injured than we first thought? Oh that poor boy I hope he's ok." Lara was beginning to worry, no one takes this long in a shower. Fred sighed and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist comforting. "I'm sure he's fine and is just taking a moment to clear his head, we don't know the extent of the situation or what he's been through, but like I said before all we can do is make sure he gets what he deserves and that's a loving family." Fred repeated his words before.

Jack stood there shocked, not only was Lara worrying about him but Fred had no intention of hurting him, he just had heard only part of the conversation and he could have laughed at his own stupidity. But Jack Frost doesn't laugh, instead he went downstairs, deciding to himself that he would try and trust these people because the one thing he longed for was a family, for someone to believe in him.

"Jack you're ok." Lara exclaimed happily, all her previous worries vanishing. "Sorry if I took too long, it's just that it's been awhile since I've last showered." Jack didn't notice the worried looks that the Bunnymunds exchanged. "Jack I was just preparing dinner and was wondering if you had an allergies?" Lara asked trying to get uncomfortable thoughts out of her head. "No, I don't, at l-least I don't think I do." Everyone could pick up Jack's uncertainty. "Thanks, I hope you like roast pork." Before Jack could reply the timer went off and Lara rushed back into the kitchen to finish off dinner.

"Aster could you set the table for me?" Fred asked. Aster nodded and left, that meant that Jack and Fred were left alone and Jack couldn't help but start to panic. What if he was just saying those nice things so his parents would suspect anything? What if he was expected to do those things he did for his father? "Jack, I wanted to talk to you come and grab a seat." Jack nodded nervously and sat down at the edge of the offered seat. "I understand that your previous father figure did some terrible things to you." Jack tensed fearing where this was going. "I just wanted to know let you know that I have no intention of ever hurting you, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want, I want you to think of this as your home now too." Jack looked at Fred's face for any signs of deceit and gave a half smile when he found no sign of it. "Whenever you feel up to it I want you to know that you can always talk to me about it."

"Ah sir, I appreciate the offer but I have no money, no possessions how am I supposed to pay you back?" Jack asked nervously, for him this was the moment of truth, if Fred gave the right answer Jack knew he would be safe here, after all his dad had taken payment in the form of sexual favours. "Jack you need not fear about paying us back, as for no possessions we will get you some knew clothes and shoes, we will cover cost of medical bills and any other fees that may arise. If you really want to pay us back you could do chores around the house but you don't have to."

Jack was in shock, not only were these people giving him a home they were offering to buy him clothing, and not asking for anything in return. A sliver of doubt edged into his mind as he worried about what chores he could be asked to do. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and smiled his first real smile in a while. "Thank you so much sir." Jack replied and Fred chuckled. "There's no need to call me sir, my name is Fred call me that." Before Jack could reply Lara called that dinner was ready.

Jack followed Fred into the dining room where four plates were filled with food, there was one plate with a considerable more amount of food, and there was also a plate with no meat on it. Jack assumed this was his because he was never allowed to eat what everyone else was eating. He was surprised when Aster sat down with a side comment of being a vegetarian, Jack waited til everyone else sat down and was surprised when the largest plate was left for him. "Jack come sit down, you must be hungry come and eat." Lara said with a concerned look on her face.

Jack wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten at a table like an equal, like a human being. Nervously he edged forward and pulled the chair out and sat down, his heart racing, half expecting to be punished. He slowly reached for his knife and fork upon grabbing them he held them awkwardly, not used to holding them. He looked at the huge plate of food in front of him there was more food on that plate than he would eat in a month! Hesitantly he forked a bit of the salad and took a bite, when no beating came he dug in. he shovelled mouthful after mouthful of food into his mouth and finished before any of the others had despite his larger serving.

Sitting back in his seat Jack allowed a small smile to grace his lips, he was full for the first time in years, the smile disappeared as his stomach started to feel weird like he had just eaten way too much in a short period of time after being close to starvation. He stood up and ran upstairs to the bathroom and threw up his meal into the porcelain bowl. He heard three pairs of footsteps arrive behind him, he felt a hand land on his back and he flinched away, fearing punishment.

"Shush sweetie its ok just get it all up." Lara hesitantly touched his back and this time Jack didn't flinch so she rubbed soothing circles on his back as he emptied his stomach of the last of its contents. "When was the last time you ate a proper meal?" Fred asked his thoughts racing, the only reason Jack would be throwing up so violently is if his stomach wasn't used to proper food. "I'm not sure, I've eaten bits and pieces here and there but I haven't eaten a decent meal like that for years." Jack said before he went back to throwing up. Because he had his head stuck in the bowl he didn't notice the way his words had stunned the Bunnymunds.

Aster went back down stairs to get some water for Jack, his thoughts whirling in his head. He hadn't eaten anything proper in years? No wonder he was so tiny. Aster couldn't imagine what would cause a parent to do this to a child. He made a promise to himself that he would never allow anyone to hurt Jack again, whether physically or mentally. Aster grabbed the water and went back stairs just as his parents were leading a weak Jack from the bathroom to his room. He trailed behind them as they settled Jack into his bed. "Are you sure it's ok for me to sleep in a bed." Jack asked his voice gravely. "Of course it is, where else would you sleep?" His father said confusion evident in his voice. "Used to sleeping on floor or outside, no big deal." Jack said before trailing off to sleep.

His parents exchanged worried glances while his mother smoothed back Jack's sweat filled locks from his face. She gasped and put her wrist to her forehead. "He's burning up." She states worriedly, she guess that it would be normal after sleeping outside, being beaten then over eating. "Should we call a doctor to check on him?" She asks her husband who shakes his head no. "It's best that we don't get anyone involved, we know he didn't want to go to the hospital there must be a reason for that." His wife nodded in agreement and left to get some medical supplies to help reduce his fever.

"Aster it's late, why don't you head to bed, I will tell you how Jack is in the morning." Aster nodded and made his way into his bed room and face palmed when he saw his bloodied sheets. Sighing to himself he stripped his bed and threw them into the corner, pulling clean ones out of his cupboard. Making his bed he jumped into it after stripping his shirt off. He was physically and mentally exhausted after the day's events. Rolling onto his side wondering just what exactly Jack's story was. How did his sister die? Crap he was going to have to tell the others about what happened. He decided it would be best to do it tomorrow, Aster rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Jack's fever had gone down and he was feeling better, his ankle was nowhere near as swollen and he could put more weight on it without it hurting. When Aster went downstairs for breakfast Jack was already there eating a small meal of toast. "His parents explained to him that Jack would need to eat little amounts regularly to get his body used to food again.

The biggest shock about Jack though was the fact he was sitting at the table with Sophie making her laugh her little head off as he made funny faces at her. "Emmerst, good morning, how did you sleep?" His father asked him. "I slept alright dad, how is he?" Aster asked in concern.

"He seems to be good, he was really quiet and refused to really talk to us, but when Sophie got dropped home by Mrs Bennett he cheered up instantly, he's really great with kids." As if to confirm his point Sophie let out an extra-large giggle. Aster smiled happy that Jack seemed to be happier, even if it was directed at his little sister. Aster realised that Sophie must remind him of his own sister, Aster once again felt his heart breaking for the boy. "Aster, Jack it's time for school, I've got both your lunches here, oh and Aster could you lend Jack a pair of your shoes?" His mum handed them both food and Jack grabbed one of Aster's old backpacks and slipped his food into it.

"Of course mum." He quickly went back upstairs and grabbed a pair of blue converses and some socks. "Here Jack hopefully these are alright." He gave the shoes to Jack who nodded thanks and silently pulled them. "Alright boys have a good day at school and make sure you come straight home afterwards." Lara pulled Aster into a hug, upon realising him she looked at Jack uncertain for a moment before pulling Jack into a hug as well. Jack froze at the contact before hesitantly returning her hug. Aster watched shocked as a single tear slipped down Jack's face. Had it really been that long since he's been shown compassion?

Jack when realised the hug grabbed his bag and fled out the door before anyone could say anything. "Did… did you notice him crying?" Aster asked a little shocked. His parents both nodded clearly they understood better than him that it meant that Jack was in desperate need of love and attention, he was touch starved. "Go to school honey, we will discuss more when you get home." Aster nodded to his parents and continued out to the street, slightly surprised to find Jack waiting a few houses down for him.

"I thought I'd wait for you and we could possibly walk to school together." Jack seemed shy and uncertain. "Of course we can, you never have to be alone again mate." Jack smiled up at him and they walked in silence for a few blocks before Jack suddenly froze, his wide eyes staring at someone across the street from them. Jack quickly ran and hid behind a wall, literally shaking in his boots. Aster looked at who spooked Jack so much and realised that it was the man from the lake, Jack's father. Aster made his way over to Jack keeping an eye on his father. Reaching jack's side he pulled him into a side hug silently showing that he wasn't alone anymore.

Aster watched with growing dread as the man crossed the road and seemed to be heading straight to them. Jack noticed as well and tried to hide himself in Aster's side, shaking even harder than before. Aster pushed Jack behind himself trying to protect the smaller boy. The man approached them, a sneer on his face, as if he had stepped on something disgusting.

"So the little whore has found a new playmate already, why am I not surprised?" His voice was filled with distain. Aster was in shock, what did this guy mean? "I knew it couldn't be long before he seduced another male, after all we all know how the little faggot is." All of this was directed to Jack who was trying to hide behind Aster. The man redirected his attention to Aster. "How many times have you fucked him so far? He's tight little asshole feels so good on your cock right?" Aster was disgusted, had this man raped his own son? "You know I would have fucked him yesterday but I was aware we had company, sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong." Aster was shaking in rage, how dare this man talk to him like that? Just how long has this been going on?

"I think you should go now." Aster said trying to stay calm. The man got up in his face, slamming his hand into the way beside Aster's face. "He's my son, if I want to talk to him than I will." Aster's heart was racing and he was terrified, he knew that this man was dangerous and if he didn't diffuse the situation soon they could be seriously hurt. He looked around for help but they were in a quiet part of the town, there was no one else around. "That's not what you said yesterday, if I remember correctly you said 'you are no son of mine' meaning you have disowned him and have no right to talk to him if he doesn't want to talk to you." Aster knew it was a bold thing to say, that it would either diffuse the situation or make it that much worse. When the man got so close to him that they were almost touching, Aster knew he had made a mistake. "Who the fuck do you think you are to talk to me like that, you don't know what this little shit has done, cause if you knew you wouldn't be so willing to defend him." The man back up a bit and Aster realised a breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"He's a murderer, he's killed before and if you don't watch your back either you or your family could be next." Aster's jaw dropped and the man laughed evilly before walking away. Slowly he turned around to face Jack who was even paler than normal and looked like he was about to pass out. "Jack are you ok?" Aster asked confused, he decided that he would ignore everything that he had just heard and instead worry about his friend's mental health. Jack just shook his head and pushed past Aster running as fast as he could, Aster ran after him calling out for him to wait but before he knew it he had lost the kid.

Aster begun to panic not sure what to do now, he knew that he had to find Jack but wasn't sure where to start. He decided to head home and see if his parents were there. He started walking home when North suddenly rounded the corner and yelled excitedly when he saw Aster. "Bunny it's good to see you, how was your night?"

"Eventful mate, there's a lot to catch you up on with the whole Jack Frost situation, but first we need to find Tooth and Sandy." North nodded at his friends' seriousness. After a few minutes the four friends were gathered and Aster explained everything that had happened to him from the moment he left them to the moment of bumping into North. Tooth was shocked she heard about all of his previous injuries and openly started crying when she realised that Jack's father had implied that he had raped his own son. North shook with rage and Sandy looked ready to punch something. "We have to find him before something happens." With that the four friends split up and started searching for their missing friend, North took the area around the school, Sandy searched around the park, Tooth looked around the major shopping centre and Aster when to the lake.

While the four friends were looking for Jack someone else had beaten them to finding him. Pitch Black had been walking to school and had over seen the whole interaction with Aster, Jack and his father. Pitch had followed Jack when even Aster couldn't, Jack had run into the forest but not where the lake was, he ran into the darkest part where there was a small cave that Jack had used as a place to sleep a few nights. Pitch walked into the cave and smiled in pleasure at the sound of Jack's broken sobs. "Oh Jack surely you knew this was going to happen." Jack stiffened but ignored Pitch.

"I tried to warn you, no one would ever accept you, I was there for you when no one else was but you managed to destroy that like you've destroyed everything else. No one will ever love you, you will be alone and invisible to the world forever, Jack Frost the boy who was forgotten." Pitch backed out of the cave laughing evilly.

Jack watched as Pitch left, his words repeating inside of his head, he knew they were true. Now that Aster knew he was dirty, used and a killer he wouldn't be welcomed back into his home. Jack looked around the cave he had often thought of as a second home, he had a few belongings stashed here, he reached for his razor blade that he kept hidden here. He had often resorted to self-harm when he was feeling like this, but this time he decided enough was enough. It was time to end it all, he rolled up his sleeves and stared at all of his previous cuts. His father wished he had been the one who died? Fine, he'll finely get his wish. Jack drew the blade deeply across his left wrist a few times before moving onto his right wrist and repeating the process. Jack dropped the razor and allowed his eyes to drift close, a small smile graced his lips as he slipped into unconsciousness, prepared to greet death like an old friend.

**So ah can anyone say cliff hanger? Yes I know it's a bad place to leave it but I should have the next chapter out in a few days. **

**I'm not sure if I should put the rating up or not? **

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. a spark of hope

Jack came to disappointed that he was awake, looking around he noticed that that the sun had started to set outside. Jack looked his wrists and winced at the dried blood coating them, he sighed just another failed attempt to end his miserable existence. He wrapped his wrists up in pieces of cloth that he had lying around his cave. Lying back he leaned against the wall and curled up into a ball, he allowed a few tears to slip past his eyes as he tried to work out what to do.

Jack thought that he could always cut his loses with the town, drop out of school, maybe move into this cave steal what he needs from the town people? No, Jack couldn't bring himself to steal from anyone, times were hard for everyone. Perhaps he should try and make his way to another town? No it was too far to make on foot and he had no money for transportation. Jack was stuck, he had no idea what to do, and he could try going back to the Bunnymund's as they were the only ones who have shown him kindness in years. What if they didn't want him around anymore? Aster was sure to have told his parents about what his father had said. Jack shuddered at the thought of his father, no he wasn't Jack's father anymore. Father's don't abandon their kids. At that moment Jack decided that Samuel Frost wasn't his father anymore.

Jack deciding that he didn't have anything left to lose stood up on shaky legs and made his way towards the entrance of the cave. Jack looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun had set already and it was already dark outside and the temperature had started to drop. Jack shivered and wrapped his aching arms around himself, he had always been scared of the dark. Jack started making his way through the dark forest towards the town, he started singing one of his favourite songs to reduce the silence around him.

_If I die young bury me in satin _

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow _

_I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you_

_When she stands under my colours oh and_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be no_

_Ain't even grey but she buries her baby_

Jack stopped suddenly thinking he had heard something, he looked around but when he saw nothing but darkness he continued walking and singing.

_The sharp knife of a short life well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never fell in love with no one_

_But it sure felt nice when I held you in the sun_

_And you, you took my hand said you'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life well_

_I've had just enough time_

_A penny for my thoughts_

_Oh no I'll sell them for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing?_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listening..._

_If I die young bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

Jack reached the edge of the forest as he finished his song, he sighed and wished he had his old hoodie so he could hide his bright hair. He walked through the town and arrived out the front of Aster's house, he wondered how he was going to do this. He figured that they would either hate him what he did, or they would hate him for running away. He turned away from the house realising he had no future here. He was about to turn away when he heard the front door bang home. "JACK!" An excited voice called out and next thing he knew he was being enveloped in a hug from Lara.

Jack just stood there not sure what to think. This isn't the greeting you give someone that you hate. For the first time that night he felt hope rising in him that maybe they would still accept him. "I was so worried about you, what were you thinking disappearing for the whole day like that?" She scolded him after he was realised from the hug. "When Aster told us about what happened we feared that your father had done something terrible to you, we spent the whole day looking for you. You look terrible come inside and have something to eat." Jack nodded and wordlessly followed her inside, they knew about his father and was still willing to have him in their house.

Jack sat down at the kitchen table and gratefully accepted the small plate of food he was handed. He started eating slowly, being careful to keep his sleeves down to hide his makeshift bandages. There was nothing he could do about the blood on his hands so he was glad that no one had noticed yet. While he was eating Lara pulled out her phone and called Aster and her husband to let them know he was back and for them to come back home.

"Jack can you tell me what happened after you ran from Aster?" Lara asked softly sitting opposite Jack, she had noticed the blood on his hands and wasn't sure what to think about it, she had her suspicions that he had self-harmed again. "You know that we will always be here to help to help you no matter what has happened in the past." Jack looked up disbelieving but soon decided that he could trust her. At that moment Fred and Aster came home but neither at the table noticed.

"After my father cornered Aster and I, I feared that you would want nothing more to do with me, I was scared I ran to the one place I knew no one could find, but I was wrong. Someone did find me." Jack went silent and struggled to hold back tears. "Who was it sweetie, who found you?" She asked softly. "It was Pitch, we used to be good friends til an incident around Christmas time last year and we had a falling out. He found me and said some things, I don't know how but he seems to always know my fears, I guess I let his words get to me and I … I tried to … k-kill myself." Jack said the last bit as a stutter and he heard three pairs of gasps as he pulled his sleeves back revealing his bloodied bandages.

"Oh sweetie, let's get these cleaned up, we don't want them to get infected. Fred, Aster could you two please get some warm water and clean bandages for me." She asked never taking her eyes off Jack. She reached out and grabbed his left wrist and carefully unwrapped it, she winced and had to hold back tears as she took in the damage that he had inflicted upon himself. He had four barely healed deep gashes on his wrist plus numerous other cuts and scars, she knew that his other arm would be like this as well. Carefully cleaning away the dried blood she applied some cream to prevent infection before wrapping his wrist up in clean bandages. Moving onto his other wrist she realised that this on was even worse, not with recent injuries but an old wound that had scarred, her held back tears finally slipped from her eyes she saw hidden amongst numerous self-inflicted injuries the word USELESS in graved into his arm, it was clearly not written by Jack.

She quickly finished up cleaning and wrapping his wrist, it was only than that she noticed that Jack had drifted off to sleep. Smiling fondly at the sleeping teen she told Aster to carry Jack up to his bed. Aster nodded numbly and picked up Jack, shocked at just how light he was. He went upstairs and laid Jack down his bed carefully tucking him in before leaving him in peace. Aster walked into his own room and collapsed onto his bed. Sighing tiredly he checked his phone and saw that he had numerous texts from the gang.

Flicking through the messages he saw that most of them were about if Jack had been found and in what condition. He sent out a group text explaining everything that had happened, the first one to reply unsurprisingly was Tooth.

_Omg that's awful, is he going to be ok? – Tooth _

_I believe he will be physically but mentally is a whole other problem. – Aster _

_What do you think his father was talking about with his sister and it being his fault? – North _

_I have no idea but by the way he was reacting it must have been pretty devastating, but to be honest I'm more concerned the whore comments, you don't think Jack's father … you know … with him? – Aster _

_It's a possibility and it did happen we should just be thankful that we got him out of that environment before it was too late. – Tooth _

_If his dad has raped him we should get the authorities involved, even if he hasn't it's obvious that child abuse been going on for a while now. – Sandy _

_Sandy is right, you should have seen how he reacted to being allowed to sleep in a bed, and he also isn't able to handle much food which means he has probably been starved. – Aster_

_That's terrible but before we do get the police involved we should find out all the details and see if Jack is willing to talk about it. – North _

_You have a good point, we will talk more tomorrow. Did you want to come over about lunch time? – Aster _

_Sure I'll be there – Tooth _

_Me too – Sandy _

_Count me in – North _

_Awesome, I'll see you guys there. Goodnight – Aster _

Aster switched his phone off and doubt suddenly filled his mind, what if Jack wasn't ready to be around large groups of people just yet? Oh well it's too late to be worrying about that now. Aster rolled onto his side and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Aster woke up suddenly, he sat up and looked around confused wondering what had woken him up. It was about four in the morning so no one should have been awake in the house. He listened for what had woken him up. It was about four in the morning so no one should have been awake in the house. He listened for any sounds that may have been out of place. He heard a slight whimpering that was steadily getting worse, heading out into the hallway he followed the sound to Jack's door.

He stood outside the door wondering if he should go in or not but his mind was made up for him when he heard a scream come from behind the closed door. He ran into the room and saw Jack thrashing in his bed, rushing over to the bed he shook Jack awake. "Shh it's ok it's only a nightmare." Aster whispered trying to calm Jack down. It took a few minutes but eventually he was calm and looking up at Aster confused.

"A… aster?" He asked in a soft shaky voice. "Yea Jackie it's me, you're safe now." Aster responded and his eyes widened when Jack burst into tears and clung to him, he carefully wrapped the smaller boy into a hug. Aster nudged Jack over so he could sit on the bed next to Jack and continued to hold him. Jack cried into Aster's shoulder, Aster just held him and rubbed careful circles onto his back. A noise in the door way alerted him to the presence of his parents. He smiled at them shakily never letting go of Jack.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night and when Jack had eventually calmed down after the nightmare they had fallen asleep on each other. If they had stayed awake they would have seen Lara take a photo of them and Sophie coming into the room and make cooing noises at them.

When Jack woke up in the morning it was in a very awkward position for him, he was leaning against Aster's shoulder who had his head resting on Jack's, Aster's arm was still wrapped around him. He started to panic before remembering what had happened last night, he had had a nightmare and Aster actually comforted him. He couldn't remember the last time he had been comforted after a nightmare. He shuddered when he thought back to the contents of the nightmare, it was about when he had killed his sister.

He shook his head to clear to his thoughts before slipping out of Aster's embrace, he didn't deserve to be comforted, he didn't deserve to sleep in a bed and he certainly didn't deserve the kindness the Bunnymunds had been showing him. He was dirty, used and no one would ever want him. He stood in the middle of the room and with a glance back at Aster saw that he was starting to wake up.

"Jack are you alright mate?" Jack nodded in response not trusting himself to talk. He heard Aster walk up behind him. "I'm sorry for being such a burden." He muttered under his breath while looking at the floor, he felt tears well up in his eyes. He had been selfish yesterday when he had disappeared, he made everyone worry about him when he didn't deserve it and he felt horrible about it, Pitch was right he really does make a mess wherever he goes.

He felt Aster's hand on his chin as he gently tilted it up and forced him to meet Aster's eyes. Jack was shocked at the amount of pain and compassion he saw flickering through those stunningly green eyes, his heart sped up and he quickly looked away. No, he scolded himself, he was not allowed to feel these feelings he would not allow himself to hope. "Jack listen to me, you are not a burden not now and not ever." Aster said in such a firm voice that Jack couldn't bring himself to argue against it. Could it be that he was actually wanted? No, more likely he was just being tolerated. "I am happy that you are here, I want you here." It was as if Aster had heard his thoughts and said the exact thing he needed to hear.

Jack's knees collapsed under him and he fell to the floor, Aster went with him and embraced Jack in a hug repeating that he was wanted and would never be a burden, Aster talked about how they would work through everything together and how he would never be alone anymore. At each statement Jack cried harder, not so much because of the words but more the feeling of being held in such a loving embrace. Whenever he had been held previously by his father it had always brought pain, but now hearing the sincerity in Aster's voice Jack knew that his life of pain and misery may be changing for the better. He allowed a small spark of hope to ignite in him.

When Jack had finally calmed down Aster leaned away and wiped away the remaining tears off his face. "Come on frostbite lets go have some breakfast." Aster stood up and held out a hand for Jack who hesitantly took it, he pulled Jack to his feet and still holding his hand led him down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother had prepared bacon and eggs.

Jack sat down at the table and started digging into the food in front of him ignoring the pangs of pain in his wrist. "Good morning Jack I hope you slept well with Aster, you two were just so cute last night." Jack blushed and buried himself in eating at Lara's words. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be embraced like that and then allowing it happen twice. "Mother please could you not?" Aster asked around a mouthful of food. "What have I told you about talking with your mouthful?" Lara scolded. Jack laughed at the indignant look on Asters face, he laughed even louder when the look changed to one of shock.

He stopped suddenly when he realised what he had done. He had laughed, he was forbidden to laugh and now he had out right laughed in their face. His heart sped up as he realised he would be punished now, pain always followed laughter. "I'm… so...rry I didn't … mean to … laugh." Jack stuttered out standing up and backing away from the table. He kept backing up until his back hot the wall and he collapsed wrapping himself up into a ball waiting for the blows to come. When nothing happened, when there was no pain he cautiously peeked of his arms and saw that Aster and Lara had made no move towards him. "Jack you are allowed to laugh and know that we would never hurt you." Lara said while carefully walking towards him, her whole body language screaming caution. Jack stiffened when she got close but when no hits came he allowed her to sit beside him and wrap an arm around him. Aster did the same in the other side.

"Jack why do you think you can't laugh? You have a cute laugh." Aster said with a slight blush. "My… father, every time I laughed he would… he would beat me." Jack said in a whisper and at his words both arms around him tightened but in a comforting way. "Jack you can laugh as much as you want now and no one will ever lay a threatening touch on you again, you are safe." Fred said walking in just in time to hear what Jack said. Safe was a concept that Jack wasn't familiar with anymore, he could barely remember what life had been like before this happened. Home wasn't safe because if his father, school wasn't safe because of bullies and later Pitch and outside wasn't safe because of the elements and some towns' men who would try and do things with him when they were drunk. It had been a long time since he had a place to call safe. "Safe?" He asked in a shaky voice feeling the small spark from before turn into a tiny flame. "Yes safe, you are safe here, we will get your father arrested for child abuse, and he will never be able to hurt you again." Fred said while rubbing a hand playfully through Jacks hair. Jack stiffened expecting the fingers to tighten and pull painfully at his hair while screaming profanities into his face, but it never happened the fingers left his hair leaving behind a pleasant feeling. That is when Fred's words registered in his mind. Arrested? He started panicking remembering all the threats about ever telling someone about his situation, most of the threats were aimed at the people who would try to help him. He couldn't let anything happen to them because of him. He shook his head trying to clear these thoughts. "Everything will be fine, once he's behind bars he will never hurt anyone ever again." Aster said with a firm squeeze to Jacks shoulder.

"You promise?" Jack asked in a shy voice. "We promise." The three said together at the same time. Jack nodded. "Ok we will call the police." He agreed to their plan. There was a collective sigh as they realised a breath. Fred nodded and moved to the phone calling the local police station and explaining the general situation and hanging up after being told a couple of offices would be over at their house soon. While this was happening aster had texted his friends saying that they shouldn't come over anymore as the cops would be over. Aster was glad that Jack agreed to get the authorities involved, hopefully after they arrested the monster Jack would truly be able to start healing without worrying about him coming back. He heard the doorbell ring and saw his mom answer the door, there were two police officers standing there one was a sergeant and the other a detective.

"I believe you had a case of child abuse to report ma'am." The first one said. "Yes I do, please come in the child is in the living room." The two officers followed her inside, one was tall and long hair while the other was shorted with short hair. "I'm Sergeant Ross and this is my partner detective Dean." The tall one now known as Ross said. Dean nodded in greeting. "Now before we talk to the child we would like to know everything taut you can tell me." Lara nodded and called Fred and Aster into the room. "It was my son that first brought the situation to our attention." Fred said with a hand on Asters shoulder. "Can you please tell us everything that has happened from the start?" Dean asked and Aster nodded before telling the officers everything that had happened in the last two days, from the panic attacks to self-harming and the incident with Sam. When his story concluded the officers exchanged worried glances, this was the most severe case of child abuse they had have to deal with. "Please show us to Jack, we need to hear his side of the events." Aster nodded and led the way into their living room. Jack was sitting curled up on a couch his head buried in his knees. "Jack, the police want to talk to you." Aster said sitting down and wrapping the smaller boy in a hug.

"Hello Jack, I'm Ross and this is dean, we would like to hear from you what is happening." Jack nodded and looked up at the two officers. "You probably know what happened with my sister?" He asked looking the officers in the eye. Of course they knew, the whole station was told about it. "My father blamed me, at first it was just the yelling but then he started to hit me and soon the food stopped, there were nights when he wouldn't let me into the house, he kicked me out of my bed room and forced me to sleep in the attic. For a while it was just the beatings being ignored but then I think he must have become bored or something because he … he ra…aped me." Jack broke down into tears burying his face into Asters chest.

"Shh Jack its ok he won't hurt you anymore." Aster comforted him. "How long has the rape been going on for?" Dean asked his face expressionless "three years." Dean nodded and wrote it down. "And how long has the beatings been happening for?" Jack replied with four years and again Dean wrote it down without comment. "Why did you never tell anyone?" Ross inquired. "He said that if I ever told anyone or if anyone ever tried to help me he would hurt them and never let me leave the house again." Dean nodded and wrote that down as well. "Soon he will be locked away and never be able to harm you or anyone else ever again." Dean reassured the distressed teen. "You should go to the hospital and get checked over for any severe injuries or any that have not healed properly, I know you never have had any injuries treated because your medical record has been clean for the last few years." Ross said while standing up. "We will head back to the station and file for an arrest warrant and before you know it Sam will be out of your life forever." Jack just nodded and buried himself deeper into Aster. He heard Lara and Fred say good bye to the officers before they came over and just silently allowed their presence to comfort him. "Jack we have made an appointment with a doctor at the hospital, he has been told the details and has agreed to keep it confidential." Fred said coaxing the boy away from the couch. "We should head off soon, why don't you go upstairs and get some clean clothes from Aster and meet us back downstairs in five minute." Jack nodded and allowed aster to pull him to his feet. He silently followed Aster upstairs confused about why he was still being shown kindness.

"Why do you not hate me?" He asked confused. "Why would I possibly hate you?" Aster exclaimed angrily. "Because I'm dirty." Came the small broken reply. Aster sighed and spun around and grabbed Jacks shoulders bending down to look him in the eyes. "Do not ever say that again. You are not dirty, used worthless or anything like that. You are wanted, you are a good person that has been put through bad things, none of what happened is your fault and I know it will be hard and it will take time but I will be here to help you through it every step of the way." Aster pulled Jack into a hug before realising him.

"Come one let's get you some clothes so you can get the hospital trip over and done with." Jack followed Aster into his room and caught the pants and top thrown at him. "There's some underwear in the top drawer over there pick out a pair you don't mind wearing." Jack nodded and opened the drawer, he started rummaging around for a newer looking pair. He felt his hand hit something hard and curiosity got the best of him. Pulling it out he realised with horror that it was a large green dildo. "What's taking you so long?" Asters annoyed voice came from behind him and he couldn't help but laugh and turn around to meet annoyed eyes that quickly widened in shock at the object in Jacks hand.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Jack asked in dead seriousness. "I… uh…that is to say…" aster stuttered unable to form words due to his embarrassment. "Just spit it out bunny." Jack said trying to rile the other boy up. "It's because I'm a normal teenager who gets horny and I also happen to be gay." The last but was so mumbled that Jack couldn't hear him. "Sorry what was that last part?" He asked teasing. "I said I'm bloody GAY!" He yelled the last part and Jack dropped the dildo in surprise. Aster was gay? And single by the sounds of it, maybe he did have a chance after all? "Don't say anything just go get changed." Aster said with and almost defeated sigh. Jack made his way to the door and without turning around made a simple comment that would change everything for Aster. "Me too." and with that Jack disappeared out the door.


End file.
